


Harry Potter Drables

by samthecelestial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthecelestial/pseuds/samthecelestial
Summary: short dabbles, they're probably mostly going to be Darry. Most will based on a @upthehillart drawing, if they are i'll include the drawing at the end of the chaptersome might be longer than others but they will probably all be one shots
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Harry Potter Drables

They were fighting again, and as much as Draco hated the fighting it meant that he was close to harry. The fights usually got physical, and it was nice for harry to be so close. He could smell his shampoo, he was grabbing the front of Draco's shirt and Draco was doing the same. Harry’s hand was on the back of his neck squeezing. Draco was clutching his shirt and the arm that was holding onto his shirt. They were getting closer and harry’s face softened and the grip on his shirt grew loose. Their faces were so close now. Their noses touching, their lips so close together. Harry was leaning in, Draco was leaning in until their lips touched. The smell of him hit Draco's full force, the overwhelming smell of ginger and cinnamon. His lips were so soft, his hand was still clutching Draco's shirt but this time to pull Draco closer. Harry’s other hand on Draco's neck and pulled him impossibly closer. Draco didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them where they were grabbing Harry’s shirt and his arm. Holding on for dear life, even though they were kissing he still had no idea what was happening He was getting high off being so close to Harry. Draco didn’t want to stop kissing him, but he was running out of air. Draco pulled back breathless, he opened his eyes and all he could do was stare at Harry’s chest. He was too scared to look up at his face, too scared to see what he would find there. Harry grasped his chin and made him look at him. Draco didn’t expect to see him smiling, his eyes sparkling. Harry was just as breathless as he was. Once Draco saw harry smiling he relaxed a little bit, and he started to breathe again. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” 

“Me too”

just in case the image doesn't show up heres the link to the drawing

https://www.deviantart.com/upthehillart/art/Enemies-to-Lovers-708485227


End file.
